


Lua

by enoby_w



Series: Lua-verse [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: High School, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoby_w/pseuds/enoby_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy edges his way into Ashley's life without him noticing, and now he doesn't know what to do with him. Dysfunctional relationships, high school bullshit, an ungodly amount of coffee, and Jake. Andy/Ashley slash</p><p>Loosely inspired by the Bright Eyes song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: Endless in the Evening

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this sort of half idea floating around in my head and this is what it turned into.
> 
> I haven't written anything in this style in a long time, but angst was at one time my jam so here's to hoping it turns out.
> 
> I'm pretty unsure if I think this is any good or not yet, either way I'm committed and hope to have it done pretty quick. 
> 
> Feedback would be lovely- I'd love to know what you think.

Ashley leaned his head against the couch, lolling it back over the edge, his cowboy boot clad feet propped up on the wobbly coffee table.

His phone buzzed.  
It lay on the far arm of the couch.  
He turned his head and watched it ring, the screen a square of bright light in the otherwise dark apartment. He hadn't even managed to turn on the lights before collapsing on the couch.

He was tired, and his feet ached, and goddamn all he wanted was a pizza and maybe a beer or three.

But that meant he had to move, and he wasn’t too sure that was going to be happening.

Maybe he’d sleep on the couch again- if he actually got to sleep, but that would make getting up tomorrow even harder, and shit he actually needed to eat something, because the dry stale cheerios weren't going cut it.

And his phone went off again.

He groaned and dragged himself up right, grabbed the phone, and turned on the tall lamp, flicking through his text messages, and stalking into the kitchen; viciously kicking off his boots.

One hit the wall with a sickening thunk. He side-eyed the mountain of dishes that had overflowed the sink and now took up most of his limited counter space- they would have to just wait.

Sam wanted to know if he could stay late tomorrow, and Jake was begging him to help him move- “Please? I’m desperate; I’ll pay you in beer. Endless beer- Ash. Endless. Beer.”

He’d deal with it in the morning. Maybe.

He stared into the fridge. A disturbingly green package of bacon and a mostly empty bottle of ketchup stared back at him. He closed the door, paused and opened it again, hoping maybe he'd missed something lurking in a back corner.

He hadn't.

“Fuck.”

So he pulled his boots back on, dug out his keys and went back outside.

It had started to snow.

“Fuck.”

He pulled up his hood in a feeble attempt to keep out the winter wind, boots sliding in the fresh snow.

At least the gas station wasn’t far. Six frozen pizzas and two six packs of beer that ought to last at least until his next paycheck, and on his way to the counter he grabbed an orange.

Vitamin C. It was good for you. Prevented scurvy. Ashley liked his teeth.

Now he could pay and go home.

But then someone was arguing loudly with the squat women who worked the counter.

“Oh come on, seriously?! I was in yesterday and you saw my ID. - Hell I was in everyday last week. I left in my other pants-”

“No id, no cigarettes.”

The kid threw up his hands and turned to leave, muttering under his breath.

Ashley blinked. It was that kid- Andy, the one with blue eyes and a lip ring.

He caught Ashley’s eye, raising his eyebrows, and mouthed “Please?” on his way out.

Ashley rolled his eyes- that fucking kid.

He dropped his pizzas on the counter, “And a pack of Marlboro reds-”

“Since when do you smoke?”

“Since now.”

She pursed her lips, but slid him the cigarettes, and took the last of his paycheck- those pizzas had better last until Thursday.

Andy stood outside, his whole body curled away from the wind, arms wrapped tight around himself.

“Here,” Ashley tossed him the pack of smokes. The kid’s head shot up, hands fumbling to catch them.  
“Thanks,” he dug a lighter from his pocket, but his fingers were numb from cold and couldn't get it to light.

“Where the fuck is your coat? You want to freeze to death?”

Finally he got it to light. He took a deep breath, smoke curling in the cold, “Are you my mother or something?”

Ashley laughed, “I sure as fuck hope not.”

“How much do I owe you?”

“Don't worry about it.”

They fell into step, Ashley shoving a few of the pizzas at Andy, shifting his beer around- “Here, be useful, carry something.”  
“Whatever.”

“Whatever,” parroted Ashley, bumping shoulders, knocking Andy into a snow bank.

“Asshole,” grumbled Andy.

“Hey, I bought you smokes. Be a grateful punk.”

Ashley dug his keys out and turned to Andy, with his hair full of snow, flinching with every gust of wind. “Hey- want to split one of these pizzas?”

“Not hungry, but got any coffee?”

Ashley snorted. “Always.”

Andy wrapped himself around the mug of coffee.

Ashley stood in the doorway, munching on what was left of his pizza. He tossed a worn hoodie at Andy.

“Put that on, I'm cold just looking at you.”

“Whatever- mom,” Andy slipped on the hoodie, turning to lay back on the couch, boots resting on the arm, black hair everywhere. He grinned up at Ashley, “how’s the pizza?”

“Best damn thing I've had all week.”

“Is that a fact?”

Ashley dropped on the couch next to him. Andy propped himself up on his elbows, eyebrows raised, and Ashley fingers tangled in all the smooth hair, pulling him in and kissing him hard. Andy pulled back and snorted, licking Ashley’s cheek and laying back on his legs.

“Took you fucking long enough, god-”

“You're such a fucking brat,” Ashley flicked his cheek.

Andy bit his arm, “yeah yeah yeah- whatever-” and curled into Ashley’s side, he fell silent, and Ashley turned on the news, fingers carding through black hair. Andy's breath evened out, blue eyes fluttering shut and he was asleep before the first commercial break. 

Ashley sighed. That fucking kid, what the hell was he going to do with him?

He ended up sleeping on the couch again. He'd passed out during some infomercial, Andy curled in his side, and when his alarm went off he was stiff all over, eyes bleary, but warm and wrapped in a blanket-

Andy was long gone, but a note on the fridge read, I borrowed your sweatshirt- apparently it’s a snowpocalypse and I didn’t want to die so sorry, not sorry.

“Fucking punk,” muttered Ashley, shoving on his boots, a slice of cold oven pizza clamped between his teeth, and then he was out the door, about to miss the bus.


	2. Part two: By the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the Ringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is part two. I am posting it in order to motivate myself to finish part four (of nine) tonight- I'm trying to stay ahead and get it all down before I forget what I'm trying to do.
> 
> Anyways, I do hope you like it would love it if you say hi.
> 
> Ps. I think I caught all the stupid typos, if I missed one point it out and I'll fix asap.
> 
> Edit: 7/10/14 somehow I didn't post the correct version of this chapter. That has been fixed.

There was a ringing, coming from somewhere far away. Ashley groaned. Why was there ringing? No ringing- bad ringing. It was his day off- fuck off with your ringing.

Wishing it away didn't work.

For once, he'd made in into his bed the night before. He started to dig blindly around under the mound of blankets for his cell phone- it wasn't his cell phone.

It stopped. He pulled the blanket over his head and it started back up again.

“Fuck me.”

It took him a minute to figure out it was coming from the buzzer on the front door, so he crawled out of his warm bed and stumbled, less than half-awake, toward the door, nearly going down in the kitchen after stepping on the hem of his pajama pants.

He pawed at the intercom, “What.”

“Ash-” Andy's voice was hoarse, “let me in- please?”

Ashley slammed the buzzer without thinking, opening the door downstairs.

“Thanks, sorry I woke you- I,” he stopped, and breathed, “just thanks, I'll make it up to you, okay?”

Ashley muttered something incoherent and shuffled back to his warm bed.

He was only vaguely aware of it when Andy slipped under the covers, lying on his back next to him. Until Ashley threw an arm over his chest, and then Andy curled into him, clinging to him, and buried his face in to Ashley’s neck, breath rough. He held on tight, and, wrapped in the warmth, his body started to relax. His eyes fluttered closed, and they were both asleep.

Ashley woke up to a face full of hair and a desperate need to piss. He managed to extract himself from the tangle of long limbs and twisted blankets, and stumbled towards the bathroom, wondering exactly how Andy got there, he was pretty sure he’d left some time before he'd fallen asleep.

On his way back from the shower, hair dripping all over everything, he almost tripped over a very worn black backpack that had not been sitting in the doorway the night before.

So he had left. Then how the fuck did he get back in? Teleportation?

Ashley snorted, now that would be nifty.

He pulled on a pair of jeans and shuffled back into the kitchen, leaving Andy passed out face-first in his bed.

He’d wake up eventually. Probably.

Ashley grabbed the mostly empty box of stale cheerios off of a pile of unwashed dishes, munching on a handful while cautiously rummaging around for the coffee in the mess. He didn’t want to throw off the precarious balance and send an avalanche onto his bare feet.

Resting the cereal on top of the toaster, he gingerly freed the coffee wedged in a stack of bowls and takeout containers.

This was ridiculous.

As much as he didn’t want to spend his day off cleaning, this didn’t fly.

He had to do something before he drowned in a pile of crap- he started the coffee machine and glanced at the clock. Besides, he had all day- how the hell was it two thirty already- wait- and wasn’t it a Tuesday?

That meant the punk passed out in his bed was definitely supposed to be somewhere else- like class.

Class was a good place for him to be- but you know what, that was so not Ashley’s problem- not even going there.

He cleared junk mail off the corner of the kitchen table, head resting on his hand, blearily watching the auto-drip.

Andy stumbled out into the kitchen, hair mussed and grumpy, he dropped into the other chair, slumped on the table, and dug a crush pack of smokes out of his jeans, dropping them on the table and pawing at the box.

“Oy- none of that shit in here, go outside- there’s a good boy,” said Ashley.

“Seriously?! It’s fucking cold out-”

“Its winters, that’s what its dose- now out,”

“Fuck you,” Andy muttered, pulling his sweat shirt up where is it slid off slender shoulders, and pushed open the kitchen window, and awkwardly ducking out on to the narrow porch, smashing his head as he went- he swore loudly and Ashley laughed, slamming the window shut behind him.

 

Andy flipped him off and pulled on his hood, leaning against the building trying to escape the bitter wind. Ashley sipped his coffee and watched him lean on the railing- and fuck that kid is beautiful.

He knocks hard on the window, pale cheeks pink from the wind, Ashley ignores him.

He knocks harder, his shouting muffled by the glass. Ashley smirks at him, and mouths, “say please.”

“Fuck you,”

Ashley raises his eyebrows; Andy rolls his eyes, “please?”

Ashley pushes the window open, grinning at him, “now that wasn’t so hard was it? Come on in doll face.”

Andy grabs his shoulder and clambers back into the warmth of the apartment, this time knocking a knee into the window frame, grumbling under his breath, he leaned into Ashley, “its fucking cold out.”

“Get a coat.”

He glared at Ashley, “whatever,”

He slid his ice cold hands up his back, and buried his face in his neck, “today sucks.”

“Yeah-? Hey look at me,” said Ashley tipping up his chin, he pushed back a wave of black hair, and kissed him, running his thumb over Andy’s cheek.

Andy pull back grinning and licked his cheek-

“Ugh- you brat, that gross-”

“Oh whatever, you baby,” and Andy kissed him, grinning, soft lips and icy hands running up his back, and fuck was that kid beautiful.

“You’re fucking beaut-“

“Shut up.” Andy snapped, and shoved away, eyes hard, “don’t say that.”

“Say what- that-“

“I SAID DON’T SAY THAT,” he turned on his heel, grabbing his bag and slamming out of the apartment.

And Ashley stood in front of the still open window, staring at the closed door- what the fuck was that all about?”


	3. Part Three: Not a Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here have a chapter. I'd love you hear any thoughts and if you see a stupid typo- I'm super brain dead this week so I likely missed something-please let me know so I can fix it.

Ashley’s shift marathon had finally come to an end.

Never again.

He didn’t care if he starved to death. He was never working over thirty shifts in a row.

Fuck that- even with the two accidental days off- turns out the snow was good for something he felt like he’d been hit by a train, twice by the end of it.

He hadn’t paid Andy any thought since he slammed out of the his apartment somewhere around day 14- too busy trying to make it until the end of the day and now that he had time to breath he wondered what the skinny punk was up to.

He figured he’d show up eventually after he cooled his head, or maybe he wouldn’t – he really didn’t know anything about Andy beyond his pretty face and smart ass come backs.

He was a bit like a stray cat; wandering in and out of Ashley’s house. Maybe he found something better to do- hey at least he wouldn’t drink all of the coffee any more.

Ashley had hoped he’d be able to get out of helping Jake move by you know being so beyond busy he couldn’t function properly.

But as luck had it the apartment that Jake had had on lock ended up falling through last second and about five thousand panicked text messages, full of profanity, and exclamation points, and two weeks later Jake had found somewhere to live and didn't have to camp out on his mother's basement anymore- thank fucking god.

Which meant that Ashley got to help carry heavy things up lots of stairs. Because that’s what friends do. Jake had helped him move so it was only fair, and there was a promise of free beer.  
And you’d have to be stupid to turn down free beer.

Still that didn't make it any more fun carrying a sagging sofa over a block and half, trying not to over balance in the slush and then up three flights of stairs. Jake owed him one.

Who the fuck parks that far away when moving heavy shit- whatever, at least he hadn't toppled over into the snow bank, more than once and that was only after Jake had shoved him in retaliation for shoving a fist full of snow down his pants.

And now he was cold and grumpy and his jeans were soaked up to the knees and it was getting dark.

He rounded the corner to his building and there sitting on the steps was Andy. Head down, he hugged his knees, cigarette burning out in his hand.

Ashley stopped next to him, "Hey doll face, long time no see."

He didn't look up.

Ashley propped the door open with his foot, "You coming in? Or are you going stay out here?”

Andy struggled to his feet, and shouldered his beat up bag, avoiding eye contact and followed him up the stairs.

"How long have you been out there?"

"A while," he mumbled.

"Jesus Christ Andy- what would you have done if I didn't come home-"

He shrugged, and adjusted his bag, scuffing his boot on the dirty linoleum.

"What am I going to do with you-" Ashley muttered, ushering him into the kitchen, “you want something to eat-"

"Just coffee, if you have it,"

"You know where it is, I'mm gonna change, I'm soaked."

Andy nodded, and dropped his bag and hoodie on the floor by the door, "Hey- you cleaned, there's like counter space and you can see the sink."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ashley called from the be room, stripping out of his the wet jeans and tossing them into a corner- and grabbing a random pair off the floor, God would he be glad when the snow left for good.

Andy sat on the far end of the couch, hood up, head down, one arm wrapped loosely around his legs, his cup of coffee balanced on his knee.

Ashley grabbed a slice of cold pizza out of the fridge and turned on the news, dropping onto the other end of the couch.

He look at Andy all wrapped up in himself, “Hey,”

He didn’t look up.

“Andy, hey,”

“What…”

“You gonna sit over there all night or you gonna come here,”

He shrugged.

Ashley blinked a couple of times.

Okay then.

He slid down settling next to Andy, “what’s your deal tonight,” Ashley asked, “huh?”  
Andy turned his face into Ashley shoulder, “I’m tired.”

“Yeah- so you’re acting crazy, hey- look at me yeah.”

He looked up. His eyes were tired, the circles under his eyes stood out like bruise against his pale skin, he looked ill.

“Sorry I don’t even know why I’m here, I’ll just go, I’m sorry.”

He started to get up.

“Hey, who said anything about going anywhere?” Ashley caught his arm, and pulled him back on to the couch and into his chest, Andy’s arms snaked around his neck and he got a face full of hair.

He turned and stared at Ashley, nose about three centimeters away, “What you miss my ass or something?”

“You wish punk,” Ashley dumped him on the couch, “I’m getting take out,” and tossed the remote at Andy, “find something dumb to watch.”

Ashley dug through the pile of takeout menus, and decided on Thai; yeah Thai would be good.

He pulled his phone out of his still soggy coat, “Hey, what don’t you eat?”

“Anything is fine.”

He could hear the chancels change, the flickering light reflecting in the window over the table. Rather than braving the fearsome outdoors, Ashley order delivery, food arriving in record time, he finds Andy sprawled on the couch, looking somewhat less sullen.

Ashley dumped pile of take out onto the low coffee table, and tossed a pair of chop sticks at Andy, who almost caught them.

“So what are we watching?”

Andy grinned at him, “Batman.”

“Really…?”

Andy look at him, “You’re kidding right?”

Ashley held up his hand in defeat, “Batman’s cool.”

“Damn straight, Batman’s cool.”

Ashley dug into the spicy chicken and rice.

Take out was awesome, and oh man was he sick of pizza.

Andy lay against his legs, wrapped in his hoodie transfixed by the screen.

During a commercial break near the end of movie, Ashley packed up the food, “Hey, you want anything else?”

Andy shook his head, “Not hungry.”

“Eh- your loss, more for me,”

“Hey, Ash?” Andy called from the living room, He’d propped himself up on the couch.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have work tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I stay here, tomorrow I mean, during the day.”

Ashley stuck his head back into the living room, “Isn't tomorrow Wednesday?”

“So?”

“Aren't you still in school?”

“Please- I’ll make it up to you.”

Ashley sighed, and closed the fridge, “Go to school Andy.”

“I do, this'll be a onetime thing, I promise.”

“You know what- sure, why not.”

Andy sat up, “really?”

“Batman’s starting again,” said Ashley, dropping back into the old couch, kicking his feet up on the wobbly coffee table. Andy crawled into his arms, lips attacking his neck, “Oh now you’re friendly.”

Andy shushed him, kissing him hard on the mouth, long fingers working into his air, one hand holding tight on his shoulder.

Andy settled against his chest, “You going to tell me what’s up?” asked Ashley.

“Just-Thanks, okay?”

“Okay.”

Andy was still asleep when Ashley left, and was long gone by the time he got home later that night.


	4. Part Four: Skinny Like a Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, productivity- that's a thing right? I don't have that at the moment, so I figure by killing my back log I'll have to catch up. That's a good plan right?
> 
> Anyway, here's part four.  
> As always I'd love to hear what you think, and if you see a stupid typo point it out and I'll fix asap.

Fucking Jake- dragging him out to some show- that was supposed to be “balling-yo” but wasn't.

And then bailing early on him, claiming he has to open or some shit.

Ashley leaned on the bar; downing the last of his drink- God they were awful, he couldn't believe they’d actually paid to see this. Last time he was letting Jake pick anything. This was an awful idea.

Even the pretty bartender with the blond curls and promise that she got off in an hour couldn't get him to stick around. He may not have picked up his bass in weeks but he was sure he could play better than those assholes.

He threw on his jacket and edged towards the doors at the back. It was colder then when he'd gone in a few hours earlier, but at least all the alcohol would keep him warm on the way home. The plan had been get drunk enough he’d enjoy the band, plans rarely turn out.

Outside the little downtown venue the night was still. The snow has stopped, and the sky the clear and full of bright stars. Ashley shoved his hands deep into his pockets, the cold hadn’t hit him yet, it was that kind of cold that sits on top of your skin, the kind that takes time to sink in.

Ashley liked kind of cold much better than the damp, wet bone numbing cold the snow brought.  
Plus there’s just something amazing about a clear winter sky. He stood staring at the star filled sky before getting his bearings and heading home.

And there tucked in the doorway of a florist was Andy.

Ashley grinned, that kid had a habit of turning up in the damnedest places.

“Hey Doll Face,”

He looked up and stepped out of the doorway stamping out his cigarette. “I swear I’m not stalking you.”

Ashley laughed and slung an arm over his shoulder, “You know where I live kid, you don’t need to stalk me.”

Andy poked him in the ribs and scowled, “I’m not a kid.”

Ashley snorted, “Not helping your case, Andy.”

“Ugh- whatever.

“Whatever,”

“Psh-whatever my ass,” Ashley leaned into Andy shoulder as he was at least a head taller.

“You’re kind of drunk aren’t you,” said Andy.

“Kind of? Did you hear the band, I had to do something so I would go postal or some-shit.”

“They weren’t that bad.”

“Were we listening to the same band?” asked Ashley.

“Okay, they were fucking awful, but it looks I like a found a better way to spend the evening any way,” said Andy.

“Oh yeah? Who said you’re coming home with me?”

Andy stopped and turned to Ashley, both eyes brows raised, looking thoroughly unimpressed,  
“Seriously, you’re going to play that game.”

Ashley smirked, and shoved him backward knocking Andy onto his back into a snowbank.

Ashley sniggered, while Andy was properly cross and glared up at him, “Great now I'm going to be all soggy.”

“Ah okay, sorry, sorry, I just couldn't pass it up,” said Ashley offering up a hand pull Andy out of the snow.

Andy, instead of taking the peace offering, yanked him down next to him and shoved a fit full of snow down the back of his jacket.

Ashley sputtered and flailed trying to get the snow off his neck, “Ha- serves you right asshole,”

Ashley turned his head and glared, “You had better run you fucker.”

Andy’s eyes went wide, “ah shit-” he scramble up and started down the street when the first snow ball hit him in the back of head, and his whipped around the corner, Ashley tearing after him, boots slipping on the pavement.

Rounding the corner leading towards his building at a run Ashley was met with a face full of snow, he skidded to halt and spluttered, trying to shake it, while a wheezing but gleeful Andy stood bent nearly double just out of his reach.

Ashley backed him up against the wall, tipping his head back, stealing a kiss.

“I win,” rasped Andy.

“Oh do you now? You sure about that.”

“Hell yes.”

Ashley rolled his eyes, “let’s go weirdo, I can’t feel my feet.”

Andy knocked in his shoulder, fell just behind for the rest of the walk back to Ashley’s, even as Ashley fumbled with his keys, fingers too cold to work the lock he was still out of breath, “You smoke to many damn cigarettes,” muttered Ashley leading the way up stairs.

“Ah- fuck you.”

“Oh- yeah, fuck me?” Said Ashley, he kicked the apartment door, and grabbed Andy around the waist tossing him over his shoulder, Andy laughed, as Ashley swung him around into the kitchen, banging his shine on the on the bed room door knob, before he was dropped on to the futon on the floor.

Ashley kicked off his boots off into the pile of dirty clothes against the wall and pull of his shirt, dropping on his knees and crawling over Andy, “you’re all wet Doll Face, let’s get those clothes off and warm you up- yeah?”

Andy hummed, while Ashley’s hands run up his side, sliding under his shirt pushing it up. Kissing just above his hip bone, he pushed the shirt up over Andy’s head, mussing his hair, and as Ashley’s hand trailed up Andy’s sides the dark smudges on his skin caught his attention.

Ashley sat up, fingers feathering over the bruises, “What the fuck is that?”

“What’s what?” asked Andy confused, he look down, “Oh- that…”

He lay back, and turned on his side, away from Ashley, “It’s just high school bull shit, okay? Just forget about it.”  
There were dark spots on his back too, but these where older and starting to fade away. Ashley bent resting his forehead on Andy’s shoulder, “but you’re okay right-”

“I’m fine,” Andy snapped; pull his knees to his chest.

No, you’re not.

“Okay.”

And eventually Andy started relaxed uncurling from his ball and resting his head on Ashley’s legs, his back to the wall sitting on the bed.

“I am okay, you know, its fine, I’m fine,” said Andy quietly.

“Okay.”

It took Andy a long time to fall asleep.

But Ashley couldn't. Instead he sat in the dark, on hand tangled in Andy’s hair and wondered what the fuck he’d gotten himself into.


	5. Part Five:Always say You'll be Right Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please do drop a line and let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> Also- I am warning you all I am brain dead its is very likely I missed a really stupid mistake so if I did point it out so I can fix it.

“What the fuck am I doing?” asked Ashley, his elbows on the bar head his in his hands.

“No fucking clue, what are you doing?” asked Jake, taking a sip of his beer.

“I don’t fucking know.”

Jake rolled his eyes, “we’ve gone over this part already.”

Ashley glared at Jake, who just raised his eye brows and sipped his beer.

“You’re supposed to be helping me, not being a smart ass,” said Ashley.

“Ash, I would help you, but I have no idea what the hell you’re talking about, “said Jake, “so let’s take it from the top, yeah?”

“Okay, so I met someone and I took them home with me-”

“Oh fuck, please tell me you didn’t get someone pregnant,” said Jake.

“What?! No- NO-NO- defiantly not- Jesus Christ, Jake, I’m not that stupid-”

They stared at each other wide eyed, Jake blinked, “well, okay then, now that we’ve got that out of the way, please continue.”

“Right, so I took ‘em home with me and now they just show up sometimes-”

“And you want to tell em to fuck off- so tell em to fuck off, don’t you do that like all the time?”

“Well, I don’t want them to fuck off.”

Jake laughed. Threw his head back and laughed.

“Jake.”

He kept laughing.

“Fuck you Jake.”

And laughing.

“Seriously dude, people and starting to stare.”

Eventually he got a grip, and wiped a tear from his eye, “ah, right okay, so you actually have gotten attached to somebody and have no fucking idea what to do about it.”

“Except I don’t do attachment.”

“Well obviously you do.”

“How do I make it go away?”

Jake started to laugh again, “you know what Purdy, I have no idea.”

“You fucking suck at giving advice, you know that Pitts.”

“And yet you keep asking.”

Jake was less than sympathetic to Ashley’s perceived predicament and was enjoying poking fun at him far too much.

Ashley didn’t understand what so amusing, there were going to be feeling and things involved in the near future if he didn’t find a way for there not be feelings, and he really, really didn’t what there to be feelings. He didn’t do feeling very well at all.

And when they went their separate ways Ashley still no idea how to unattach himself from Andy.

Winter was on its way out finally, during the during the day the sun was getting warm again and but the nights were still cold, and it was more often than not Ashley would be out late and end up freezing on the walk home.

It was just late enough that his take out options had started to get narrow and when he stepped into Tiny Thai to grab his order he was glad for the warm reprieve before walking the four more blocks to his apartment.

Still by the time he took the porch steps two at time, his fingers were cold enough that he fumbled with the keys, wishing he’d worn a warmer coat- God he just wanted it to be warm again.

He braced his dinner on his hip and turned the corner to his front door, and nearly tripped over Andy’s feet.

He was sitting on the floor next to Ashley’s door, headphones on completely spaced out.

“How’d you get in here?” asked Ashley, unlocked the door.

Andy slid the headphones around his neck, “The door was open, I’d figured you were home, but then you weren’t and it was cold and I didn’t want to walk home.”

“You know assuming I’m always coming back is a bad idea.”

“It’s work out just fine so far,” said Andy pulling himself up and kicking his worn bag into the apartment, “besides I got my calculus homework done for once.”

Ashley snorted, dumping his dinner onto the counter and kicking off his boots before tearing into the bag, “Close the door would you? You want anything- I got plenty.”

Andy leaned against the closed door, “take out again? Do you even know how to cook?”

“Hey now- I can cook just fine,

“Really? I’ve never seen you cook anything, other than that time you burned the grill cheese and woke me up with the smoke alarm.”

“I was really hung-over okay- I can actually cook, and why would I cook for you? You never eat anything anyways,” said Ashley popping a mini spring roll in his mouth.

“I eat plenty, thanks,” said Andy looking somewhat affronted.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah- really,” Andy grabbed one of spring rolls and ate it, swallowed, “Om nom nom nom,” he said rolling his eyes, “see I eat- by the way did you get any more coffee or do I have to drink that instant shit again?”

Ashley had hoisted himself onto the counter, his bare feet dangling just above the floor, “You’re the one who drank it all, but there should some in the freezer.”

“Haven’t I told you that I’d die without coffee?” said Andy, dumping at least twice the recommended amount into Ashley’s coffee machine.

“If it over flows you get to clean it up.”

“God you are such a mom sometimes.”

Ashley threw one of the mini spring rolls at the back of his head, and it got stuck in his hair.  
Andy picked it out and raised his eye brows, “Really?”

“Really, really, get over here and eat of this, I got way too much.”

“Not hungry, plus my coffee’s done,” he said, dumping half the pot into the oversized coffee mug.

“Psh so much for eating things, come on Andy, help a guy out.”

“You are being an irritating shit head, fuck I should have just walked home,” said Andy, shuffling off into the living room.

Ashley sighed, and jumped off the counter, and followed him. Andy had curled up on the far end couch, and pulled a blanket over his head.

“Are you sulking?”

“No.”

“Because it looks like you’re sulking.”

Andy pulled the blanket off his head, and glared, “I am not sulking.”

He was totally sulking.

“Fine, you are not sulking, feel like sharing your blanket?”

“No.”

“Fine, whatever I’ll just chill out over here, while you steal my coffee and blankets, while you’re not sulking on my couch.”

“Fuck off.”

“I live here.”

Andy was quite, and moodily sipped his coffee, but didn’t pull the blanket back over his head.

Ashley flicked on the T.V kicking his feet onto the coffee table. Some stupid movie was playing but he didn’t know where the remote was and didn’t feel like moving and it was almost over anyway.

Half way through the following sit com Andy had edged his way over and lay his head on Ashley’s shoulder during one of the commercial breaks.

“I’m sorry I’m being such a bitch,”

Ashely ran his finger though his hair, “it’s whatever.”

“I’m- I’m just going to be really glad when I’m done with all the high school bull shit, you know?”

“Oh do I know.”

Andy kissed the corner on his mouth, and stood, “I’m going to smoke, let me back in in like ten minutes?”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.”

“Don’t forget me out there, its fucking cold; I’ll pound that damn window until it breaks if I have to.”

“I won’t forget.”

“That what you said last time,” grumbled Andy, pulling on his coat and slipping on his boots before climbing out the kitchen window, careful not to bang his head, and pulled it closed behind him.

“Oy,” Muttered Ashley slumping on the couch, that stupid fucking kid drove him nuts.

He didn’t like this at all. He didn’t like this caring about people thing, and he didn’t know how to make it stop.

And then Andy was pounding the window to be let back in and after climbing shivering back into the apartment he climbed into Ashley’s lap and buried his face in his neck, “fuck Ash, I’m just so tired.”

“I know Doll Face, I know,” Ashley muttered into his hair.

Andy fell asleep like that, and Ashley kept him wrapped in his arms until the morning.


	6. Part Six: Promise to Stay Conscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the bag of peas.

Ashley was grumpy. He hadn’t slept at all the night before. That happened sometimes. Far more often than he’d like. He wouldn’t be able to sleep, and would toss and turn and grumble until he got so bored he’d give up and just get up.

Sometimes he’d fall asleep on the couch around dawn, only to be forced back into consciousness by his alarm a few hours later. Sometimes he’d watch the sun rise head all fuzzy and eyes droopy.

Today he could have slept as late as he wanted, it was his day off but instead he was dazedly sitting on the couch watching the morning news and waiting for his coffee to be done.

He had been kicked out of his own bed the night before. Andy as always passed out face down after about five seconds and Ashley tossed and turned and desperately tried to fall sleep. After about an hour Andy had looked up, his hair in all directions and crossly told Ashley to cut it out or go away.

“This is my bed, you know,” grumbled Ashley.

“Yeah well I’m sleeping in it. Go away.”

So he ended up retreating to living room, one of them should at least get some rest and it obviously wasn't going to be him.

The hours of late night TV blended together and then the sky was starting to get lighter and Ashley felt like his head was full of cotton and everything seemed to moving in slow motion and at lightning speed at the same time, because when he glanced at the clock it was already 8:30 and Andy was really fucking late.

“Andy,” Ashley shouted from the living room.

There was no response.

“ANDY!”

A very quiet and slurred, “what?!” came from the bed room.

“You’re going to be late.”

“I don’t care, I’m sleeping, go away.”

“It’s Thursday.”

“FUCK.”

Ashley heard a crash and Andy came skidding into the living room half dressed, “Where’s my shirt?”

“The fuck if I know,” said Ashley sipping his coffee.

“I don’t have time for this,” said Andy disappearing back into the bed room, he grabbed one of Ashley’s shirts, getting tangled in his hoodie in his rush to get it on and knocking into the door frame.

He swore, wrenched his arms free, jammed on his boots not bothering to tie them, and swung his bag over his shoulder, nearly tripping on his laces on his way out.

“Have fun at school,” called Ashley before the door slammed.

He winced. “Break my house why don’t you,” he muttered rolling his eyes, and went to take a sip of his coffee. It was empty already. It really was shaping up to be a great day.

Maybe he should just lie down for a little while then maybe he would be able to think straight and everything would stop being blurry.

He fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow. He hadn't even bothered to get under the blankets, and his bare feet hung off the edge of the futon.

Hunger woke him up a few hours later. He was a little less muddled but still felt like he was moving in slow motion. He grabbed a cold slice of pizza and dropped into one of the kitchen chairs filling a cup with now cold coffee.

He was just about to take a bite of the pizza when the buzzer went for the downstairs door.

Maybe if he ignored it, it would go away.

That had never worked before, but hey, maybe this time would be different.

It wasn’t.

He sighed, set down his lunch and shuffled to the door, “What?”

“Ash let me in.”

“Didn’t you just leave?” asked Ashley glancing at the clock on the stove, it was twelve thirty.

“Yeah well I got suspended.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes- will you let me in now?”

Ashley hit the buzzer to open front door, and unlocked his door before returning to his coffee. He wasn’t awake enough for this shit.

He heard the door open.

“So how did you get suspended?”

“I got in a fight- do you have any ice? My face hurts.”

Ashley turned to face him, “You got in fight? In what universe did that seem like a good idea?”

Andy glared at him. His lip was split and one of his eyes and most of left side of his face was bruised.

“It was a really fucking stupid idea, I have no idea what the fuck I was doing- and THEN the asshole said I started it and now I’m suspended. So do you have any ice or what?”

“In the freezer, do you want me to make you some coffee?”

“Yes, and you so don’t have any ice,” said Andy, he grabbed a bag of frozen peas and dropped into the other chair.

“Well it looks like you're being innovative so no big deal, at least peas won’t drip all over your pants,” said Ashley, passing over a full cup of coffee.

Andy wrapped his hand around the mug; the back of his right hand was chewed up, like it had been scraped against gravel.

“You okay?”

Andy rolled his eyes, “I’m fine, I mean other than the obvious, but its whatever. You look like shit by the way, are you sick?”

“Gee thanks, you aren't looking so hot either,” said Ashley, “I’m just tried, didn't sleep last night.”

“Then go to bed, I didn't wake you up again did I?”

“No I was up.”

“Go back to bed, you look awful,” said Andy he finished his coffee and took off his boots, walking into the bed room and flopping onto the bed, “Ow.”

“You’re an idiot.”

 

Ashley followed him and dropped next to him on the futon.

“Now what?”

“Go to sleep.”

Andy rolled over, throwing an arm over his chest and burying his face in his neck, and Ashley still groggy started to drift, his eyes heavy and pulled Andy closer and fell asleep.

And Andy smiled, running his fingers through Ashley’s hair, “Thanks for always letting me in Ash,” he said kissing his forehead and snuggled down into the blankets, eye fluttering closed.


	7. Part Seven: Reasons all Have Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you like chapter seven. Also: see a stupid typo? Please point it out, my brain sometimes edits them out when I try and proof read.

“I’m hungry.”

It was sometime after three and Andy had walked in dropped his bag in the kitchen and demanded that Ashley feed him.

“Wait… what?” Ashley had just woken up and was pretending he didn’t have a hangover. He was halfway through his second cup of coffee and was just starting to become coherent, and was pretty sure he hadn’t actually heard that correctly.

“I said, I’m hungry. Feed me.”

Ashley blinked.

“What do you actually eat?”

“I don’t know, what’s good?” asked Andy, he sat at the kitchen table, ripping off bits of last week’s newspaper and dropping them all over the floor.

“Well,” said Ashley, side-eyeing Andy, this wasn’t normal- before opening his mostly empty fridge, “I have two day old pizza and some fried rice, but it might kill you.”

“Well those options suck,” muttered Andy, “you’re always trying to make me eat things, you should have things worth eating.

“You know what, fine; you want food- we’ll go get food.”

God what a demanding little brat.

Ashley threw Andy’s- read Ashley’s hoodie at him, hitting him in the face.

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Andy stood up, pulling the hoodie on over his narrow shoulder, and crossing his arms, “Okay then. Let’s go.”

Ashley grabbed his coat and opened the door, “after you.”

Andy rolled his eyes and huffed, pulling on his boots, and ducking under Ashley’s arm and stomping down the steps and out onto the sidewalk. He stood at the bottom of the porch steps, and looked over his shoulder expectantly, “so where are we going?

“There’s diner, a couple of blocks away, they have good coffee.”

“Yeah, okay, but do they have good food?”

“I think so- but I don’t know what you like, so…”

Andy fell into step with him, “do they have pancakes? I like pancakes.”

Ashley snorted, “I would assume so.”

“But you don’t know- right, so it’s might be a weird gluten-free, pancake-less diner for all you know.”

“You’re pretty fucking bizarre, you know that right.”

“So I’ve been told.”

For once it wasn’t raining or cold, and Ashley didn’t actually mind being outside for the first time since the fall. Andy’s smoke kept drifting in front of Ashley, making grumpy dragon shapes that disappeared before he could flip them off. He walked on the very edge of the sidewalk, trying to avoid them. Andy followed, and so did his smoke. Whatever. They were basically there already.

They got a table by the door. Missy, their waitress was short and blond and perky, and Andy didn’t seem to like her, but Ashley sure did.

She had a short skirt that swished as she walked, and a pretty candy pink smile, and when she took their order she leaned over the table, and spoke directly to Ashley, who didn’t mind in the slightest. While Andy tried to disappear into the booth, mumbling and refusing to make eye contact with anyone and playing with the hem of the hoodie.

After Andy completely shutting down all attempts at conversation, while moodily stabbing his stack of pancakes, Ashley decided, you know what, fine, you want to be awkward, be awkward, not his problem and let Andy sulk huddled up in his corner.

And in the two hours they sat in the diner, Ashley was pretty sure that exactly none of the pancakes made it into Andy’s mouth, rather it ended in a pile of very little teeny tiny pieces all pushed onto the left side of his plate.

“You’re being weird.”

Andy scowled, and pushed a lump of cold pancake around in his plate, “I’m always weird.”

“Andy.”

“Oh fuck off.”

He slid across the booth and stomped out of the diner, the door banging behind him.

“Oh Jesus fuck,” said Ashley throwing up his hands. Half of the diner has turned to stare at him.

What the fuck was up this that kid, this time- seriously.

Ashley dropped enough cash to more than cover half a stack pancakes and two cups of coffee, grabbed his jacket, and stomped out after Andy.

“What is your deal?”

Andy was leaning against the post box, sucking down a cigarette and looking distinctly anywhere but at Ashley.

“Andy.”

He wrapped his arms around his waist, and stomped out his cigarette.

“Andy.”

No response.

“I am not going to play this game. Figure out your shit, or go home.”

Andy did look up then, eyes all wide and sad and vulnerable and bit like he’d just been slapped.

“Did you really mean that-” He looked down again, and wrapped his arms tighter around his waist, “I-”

He stopped.

“Fine.”

And he left.

Ashley watched him disappear around the corner and blinked, and turned and walked home. And he sat on his couch in the dark and ate his two day old cold pizza and watched the news in the dark.

He wasn’t expecting Andy to come back, so when somewhere around two thirty when the buzzer rang he was half asleep and almost toppled of the edge of the couch.

The buzzer went again.

“Be really glad you didn’t wake me up,” grumbled Ashley

“You gonna let me in?” Andy’s voice low and tinny over the intercom.

“You calmed your shit?”

“You gonna let me in?”

Ashley hit the buzzer, opening the door and shuffling back to the couch, he was too tired to deal with this shit.

He flopped down and threw one of his arms over his eyes, and heard the door open and click closed.

He could hear Andy rattle around the kitchen, and pour himself a cup of the cold coffee from last night, before padding into the living room.’’

“Ash,”

“hurph.”

“Move over.”

Ashley groaned, and scooched to the right.

Andy set his coffee on the floor and lay down throwing his arm over Ashley and burying his face in his neck.

“You done being crazy?” asked Ashley, curling his fingers into Andy’s hair.

But Andy was already asleep.

Fucking Typical.


	8. Part Eight : But the Feeling Never Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the note

Ashley hadn’t expected to wake up alone. He lay on his back and listened for Andy in the kitchen. It was quiet.

The bedroom door was open, and he didn’t feel like moving just yet.

“Andy?”

No response.

“Hey- did you make coffee?”

Nothing.

Damn, that meant he’d left and Ashley was going to have to make his own coffee.

He really didn’t want to get up. He just had a feeling that today was one of those days where he would be better off staying in bed.

Listening to feelings was for wimps, or something. So he got up.

The kitchen was full of early afternoon light, and he norrowed his eyes and went to make a pot of coffee. There was, however, one already made, and sitting in front of the coffee pot was his hoodie. It had been folded, and on top it sat a note.

Thanks for the coffee, it read.

And he just knew what that meant. He sat down.

He didn’t move for a long time.

“Thanks for all the coffee”

Finally he blinked once and let out a breath he’d been holding, and poured himself a coffee and opened the newspaper from the day before.

Time to move on then.

That was that.

Fuck.

Just- Fuck.

He drank his coffee.

And then he put on the hoodie and picked up his phone and called Jake.

Because Jake would know. And somehow that would make things better. Or something. Or at least he could get drunk.

That sounded like a good idea. No- not just a good idea that was the best idea.

Drinking, that was thing that he did, or had done but didn’t so much anymore, or- he wasn’t exactly sure. But this was a good idea, it was the best idea, and he totally should have done this earlier. Good things were going to happen.

And he went out with Jake that night, and he drank all the drinks and there were all these girls. Such pretty girls, in short skirts and tight jeans and the one currently sitting on his lap was named Mandy- or Marley? Something that started with an M.

He was pretty sure it was an M anyway.

But maybe it was a W- that was an upside down M- right?

Whatever didn’t really matter.

But she was pretty, and tan, with brown eyes and bouncy curls and dusty pink lips and she liked whispering in his ear.

Jake was scowling from down the bar, and Ashley ignored him.

And Mandy and curling her fingers in his hair, and saying how he ought to take her home, and smiling so pretty batting her long lashes at him, and how could he say no- saying no would be a stupid thing to do.

So he took her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist, and Jake caught his shoulder and he looked all concerned-which Ashley totally didn’t get what there was to be concerned about, this was good. It was all good and look at this fucking babe- seriously Jake, look who’s laughing now.

But morning came far too quickly and she left with sweet kisses and a whispered call me and she gone before the sun was up and Ashley was still asleep.

And when he woke up she was gone and he was hung over and Jake had called at least ten times and how was it four pm already.

But it was fine and it was good and there would be many more Mandy’s and that was fine.

But Andy was still gone, and here was Ashley all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might have forgotten I cross posting here. Well. I've remembered. Here's eight. Nine will also go up tonight.


	9. End: Now is so Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the band.

In the end Ashley knew nothing about Andy. Beyond his pretty face. He didn't ask, and Andy never had any intention of telling, and so now it was after he was gone that Ashley realized he didn't want him to go.

There wasn't a damn thing that he could do. So he let it go.

What else could he do. He wasn't going to spend all this time and energy pining after some skinny punk ass who he knew nothing about. That would be stupid. And draining. And Ashley didn't pine. He also didn't do feelings- for the record, and this was a prime example as to why.

So he went out, and he met people. Lots of people. Lots of women, beautiful women, Candi’s and Ella and Brittanys. All with tan skin and big eyes and pink lips that only ever smiled at him. And they bought him drinks, and kissed his neck and played with his hair.

And he’d started to wonder why he hadn’t just been doing this all along. This was easy.

Jake had been trying to call him all week, and they played phone tag for a solid three days before managed to get each other on the phone. It was a Saturday morning sometime before noon and Ashley was hungover, and hungry and the only reason he didn’t ignore his phone was because the ringing made his head pound in the worst of ways.

He wasn’t sure why Jake had been so desperate to get a hold of him as he far as he knew Jake was off working on some project- he was a little fuzzy on the details, it had been a while and he was pretty drunk the last time they'd hung out.

He sandwiched the phone against his shoulder and poured himself a cup of coffee, “I’m assuming this is pretty fucking important since you’ve called me about a billion times.”

“You sounds like shit.”

“Fuck you, I just woke up- now what’s the deal?” grumbled Ashleys dropping on to the couch and kicking up his feet.

“So you know that thing I was telling you about- well I kind of have a favor to ask.”

“Actually I’m a little foggy on the details, want to remind me what the hell you’ve been up to? And then get on to how you still owe me for the couch- and that time I fixed the fridge.”

“Yeah, Yeah, yeah- I always owe you something Purdy. Look I have to be somewhere but come by tonight, I’ll let you know what's up and provide take out and beer, sounds good?”

“You getting curry from that play on 3rd?”

“Uh-yeah.”

“Deal.”

“Sick- look I gotta run, I’m late, see you at like seven.”

And Jake hung up.

Ashley gave up on his cup of coffee, his head was pounding and it was too bright and crawling under a pile of blankets and hiding until it all went away seemed like a much better option than waging a losing war against his hangover.

He fell back asleep almost as soon as he lay down, and only woke up again because his phone was ringing, again.

“Where are you? It’s like eight thirty?”

“I fell asleep,” said Ashley rubbing at his face, “Gimme ten and I’ll be there.”

“Yeah yeah, Okay, take out should show up around when you do, better hurry or I’ll eat all the curry.”

Ashley muttered a goodbye and pulled himself out of bed for a second time that day and after shuffling through a pile of semi clean clothes and pulling his hair back- fuck it, he didn’t even want to know what he looked like, shoved on his boots and pulled on a hoodie.

Fall was in full swing and although he was glad that the blistering summer heat was behind him wasn’t looking forward to the ever nearing plunging temperatures. He walked the five blocks to Jakes in the crisp evening air, leaves crunching under foot.

Jake was on the third floor, and buzzer had gone out back in June- around the time the mailbox vanished- Jake had to redirect all his mail to Ashley’s and would pick it once a week, so more often than not the front door was propped open with half a brick during the day.

Jake let Ashley in and proceed to shove curry and beer his way, looks like the dude was really jonesing for a favor. It made Ashley a little weary, last time Jake had needed a big favor Ashley had been saddled with his cat for over a month. He and cat’s really weren’t on the best of terms. He was more of dog person. Cats were creepy. They looked like they would try and suck out your soul or you know smother you in your sleep.

Ashley took the beer and plate of curry and dropped into one of the old miss matched arm chairs Jake have in the living room, “Okay, so whats the deal here?”

Jake sat across from him and took a breath, “Okay here goes- just hear me out before you say anything okay?”

Ashley already wasn’t liking the sound of this.

“So met this guy, who knew a guy and was looking to get a band together-”

“Oh fuck no.” said Ashley, “abso-fucking-luteing no. No. No. Not happening, definitely not, no.”

Jake sighed, “You said you’d hear me out, look we need a bass player and I don’t know anyone better then you-’

“What part of no are you not getting? I am done with that shit. Five years ago? Fuck yeah, I would have loved it. But now? No way man, I have rent to pay and I am done living on coffee and wonder bread. I’m too old for that shit.”

“Just- look, I know you don’t want to go down that road, but can you just like cover until we find someone else- doesn't sound right without bass, and you’re good Ash. Come one please? Just think about it for me okay?”

Ashley hurphed and stabbed at his curry. This was an awful idea. It was bad on so many levels and Jake knew him. Knew that if he could get him to agree to play with them once he’d stick around, and fuck he wanted to play. He did. Really really did. But sometimes it was time to let things go, and he didn’t want to fight another losing battle and have to sleep on someone couch for the next six months because he had no money and no job and- he wasn’t going to do it. That was the adult decision.

Ashley sighed, “so, what the deal with the band.”

So much for being an adult.

Jake was taking him to meet “the band” today. Ashley was mostly still on the fence about the whole thing, and still very vocal in that this was bad idea, and he was just doing Jake a favor and covering for them for a little while.

“You told them I haven’t played for a while- right?” asked Ashley following Jake down a hallway, his bass slung over his back.

“Yeah don’t worry about it,” said Jake, “you’re about a billion time better than everyone we’ve seen so far, plus you’re just filling in- yeah.”

“Yeah.”

Jake opened the door.

There were three others standing on the far side of the room in a little huddle of tight black jeans and band tee-shirts. The tall one in the middle turned, and Ashley got a flash of bright blue eyes.

Seriously.

Seriously.

He didn’t like this game.

This was an awful idea, a terrible, bad bad idea.

And Andy was walking across the room, his boots echoing on the concrete floor. He stopped in front on Ashley and smiled prettily, “Hi, I’m Andy,” he said.

Oh. Okay so that’s how it was going to be then.

“Ashley Purdy, nice to meet you.”

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. There is a squeal of sorts- Head on Collisions. First part of that will also go up tonight. I'm going to try and get that one up in a timely manor and hopefully something new as well. As always thoughts are always appreciated.


End file.
